Activities are a way in which a user can access data from one webpage and invoke services of their choice provided by, for example, a service provider. For example, a user may select an address on one webpage, copy it and then select an activity called “map”. The copied data can then be sent to a mapping service provider via the Web which, in turn, returns a displayable map for the user. Today activities only operate on unstructured data—i.e. data that can be considered as a text “blob” that is selected and copied by the user.